


The Perfect Fit

by Mari_Writes



Series: Julance 2020 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Julance2020, Keith has already confessed, Lance is still figuring things out, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shopping, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Writes/pseuds/Mari_Writes
Summary: JuLance 2020, Day 13: FormalLance is back home on Earth and is excited to bust out some formal clothes for a special Voltron event. Unfortunately, he can’t fit into any of his old suits or outfits. He decides to go shopping... and ends up bringing Keith along. Keith—his teammate who had bared his heart to Lance two weeks prior.In a quest to find new party attire, Lance begins to accept and embrace his feelings for his rival-turned-friend.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Julance 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814986
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	The Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is another entry for JuLance2020! It will probably be my last for now, as I'm preparing for another fan week. I really hope you enjoy it! If you do, PLEASE COMMENT, leave kudos and share with you friends on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1/status/1284535682841468929) and [Tumblr](https://mari-writes.tumblr.com/post/624044134884392960/the-perfect-fit)! The exposure really helps me out, as I don't have many followers. Thanks!

Lance frowned as he searched through his dorm closet, violently sliding hangers left and right and trying not to choke on dust and cobwebs.

“Dammit,” he cursed. “There must be something in here…”

The Voltron paladins would be holding a fancy gala in two days. It was meant as a way to mingle with high-ranking Earth officials, heads of organizations and the media. Allura had had the idea to hold the event, saying it was "important to foster communication."

And Lance was ecstatic—not only for the socialization, good food and dancing, but for dressing up fancy, too.

There was just one problem: Lance couldn’t fit into any of his old formal clothes. The two suits he owned showed about three inches of his ankles and legs. Vigorous training for Voltron had resulted in him bulking up, primarily in his upper body, making it impossible to fit his favorite velvet jacket around his shoulders.

Don’t get him wrong—the fact he was ripped and taller was great. He was proud of how much he’d grown. But he really needed something to wear.

He reached into his back pocket for his phone, opening a text conversation with Hunk.

**_Lance:_ ** _I need to go clothes shopping tomorrow! Wanna come with?_

 **_Hunk:_ ** _Oh… sorry buddy, but Shay and I are taking a little cruise around the city and sampling some delicacies_

 **_Lance:_ ** _Boooo you whore_

 **_Hunk:_ ** _That movie AND its meme are ancient dude_

 **_Lance:_ ** _Whatever. What am I gonna do? It’s not like Pidge would wanna go_

 **_Hunk:_ ** _You could ask Keith…_

 **_Lance:_ ** _uuuuuhhhhhhhh_

 **_Hunk:_ ** _I know things are kinda weird between you right now… but it’s not like avoiding each other is going to make it better. Take a leap, man_

Lance stared at the message. It wasn’t as if he didn’t _want_ to hang out with Keith. He actually wanted nothing more. Things were just… awkward right now.

Two weeks ago, Keith had confessed. To Lance. In the most Keith-like way: He had just turned to Lance when they were walking together in a random Garrison hallway and said: “Hey. I love you, you know.”

Lance had kind of known that Keith _liked_ him; his gaze would often fall on Lance’s form, and he would always blush after realizing Lance had caught him. Keith smiled at Lance in a different way than anyone else, with equal amounts of softness and fire in his dark purple eyes.

But love? That was something entirely different. Lance was certain. He had held a candle for Allura for almost a year in space before realizing it was an entirely superficial, one-sided flame. He did love Allura, but as a friend now. Like Hunk or Pidge.

And… Keith? Lance didn’t know. Keith was so important to him, but in a different way than any of his other friends. He was also insanely hot—Lance wasn’t blind. But what did he actually feel? Was it just friendship, or something more?

Taking a deep breath, he sent Keith the invitation.

•

Lance arrived at the outdoor mall feeling equally excited and terrified. He had been pumping himself up the entire way over—blaring energetic music in his car, practicing a few of his favorite puns and other jokes that might make Keith laugh. (He loved when he laughed.)

When he saw Keith, he was both relieved and worried to see that he looked just as nervous. The young man was pacing in front of a large electronics store, looking at the ground and stretching out his fingers at his sides.

“Yo, mullet!”

Keith straightened his shoulders and turned, his eyes wide. Lance would never get used to those eyes—they were such a unique color, something he probably inherited from his mother, and they shone like stars.

_Like they reflect the universe…_

“Hey, Lance.” Keith’s casual greeting put a stop to Lance’s poetic and frankly embarrassing train of thought. Lance smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and sauntering the rest of the way over.

“You ready to help me find the perfect outfit, mullet?” He came to a stop in front of his friend. “One that will put me on the next cover of Vogue?”

Keith’s nervousness seemed to evaporate on the spot. He shot Lance a glare and crossed his arms. “Pretty sure you’ve told me that my fashion sense is ‘too far gone to be helped.’ Why’d you ask me to come?”

Chuckling, Lance shrugged. “Process of elimination, buddy. Now let’s go! I can see the first store from here!”

•

The employees were stunned when the Blue and Red Paladins walked in. They immediately ushered the other customers out, promising discounts if they returned later. One young woman, sporting a short bob of auburn hair and a pair of fashionable glasses, became their “personal assistant,” zipping around and picking out suits she thought might work.

Lance was still not used to the level of service and admiration (and bootlicking) he had received since being back on Earth. He was used to being ignored by most humans and labeled as a troublemaker by the rest.

Lance was so overwhelmed that he almost didn’t notice that Keith had been cornered by two enthusiastic workers who were holding out a selection of fancy jackets and—Lance almost laughed out loud—gaudy tan loafers.

“Oh, well… I’m just here for… I mean, yes, those are nice. But I actually…”

Grinning, Lance called out: “Why don’t you try some stuff on, Keithy boy? You gotta have something to wear, too.”

Keith blinked. “I already do.”

“I don’t believe it. I need photographic evidence that you aren’t going to show up to the gala in your stupid motorcycle jacket.”

Keith scoffed, but his eyes softened. “You mean the ‘stupid jacket’ that you salvaged from the castle and kept safe for me in Red?”

Lance could feel his cheeks heat up. He sputtered, but Keith cut him off. “I don’t have a photo, but I promise you, I have something to wear.”

Now it was Lance’s turn to blink. “Really? What?”

Keith smirked. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

•

Lance had liked a few of the suits at the first store, but nothing really stood out. He was also weirded out by how the staff was waiting on him so closely. The redhead had even poked her head in the changing room before Lance had gotten his pants back on.

Lance thanked them, saying he might be back later to look again, and he and Keith graciously took selfies with everyone before heading back out into the mall.

The second shop was much bigger, like a department store but with exorbitant prices. Lance had never known what people meant by “sticker shock” until now. He guessed that the staff would give him anything he wanted for free, but Lance refused to be a walking billboard.

“You’re really trying to find something special, aren’t you?” Keith asked him later, when they had stopped for an ice cream break. Lance tried not to stare as his friend leaned down and licked some melting strawberry ice cream that had trickled down his hand.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded, savoring the chocolate—real, earthen dark chocolate—in his cone. His leg had started bouncing, a nervous tick he’d developed during his time in space. “I want to put it on and feel like me. I want it to have meaning, ya know?”

Keith hummed. “I guess. I mean, the outfit I’m going to wear was originally Shiro’s. So that means something.”

Lance almost choked. “It was Shiro’s? But how? He’s like, the most buff dude in the galaxy. Not that you aren’t buff!” Waving around his free arm, Lance felt his face start burning again.

Rolling his eyes, Keith took another taste of his ice cream. “It had to be altered a little. But not a lot!” He shot Lance a glare.

Lance couldn’t help it—he giggled. Gods, Keith was adorable. He really was the most adorable guy Lance had ever met. Why did he ever think ill of him? What was the point of all that animosity years ago?

Looking up, Lance saw the other man looking at him softly again.

_He loves me._

Lance wanted to say he couldn’t believe it. That it was impossible for someone to love him like Keith seemed to. But the evidence was literally staring at him in the face.

They finished their cones in comfortable silence.

•

The sun was dipping towards the horizon when Lance’s luck changed.

Tucked into a side street, just around the corner from the mall, was a small boutique. It was exactly Lance’s speed: obviously family-owned and run, with both new and used items. And it was unique; full of things you would never find in a big chain or fashion outlet.

The older woman who manned the store either didn’t recognize them or didn’t care. She took Lance’s measurements and led him on what felt like a treasure hunt, stopping and digging around a certain rack before moving on to the next.

Lance could tell Keith was getting tired. He had seen him stifle a yawn a few minutes ago and attempt to blink the sleep from his eyes. But he hadn’t complained once, which filled Lance’s heart with warmth.

“Ah-ha!”

The woman had found something. They were in a slightly darker corner of the store, where a rack held a handful of suits in varying colors and fabrics. They seemed to be of incredibly high quality, made durably by hand. “This, my boy, is it.”

She carefully removed a three-piece suit from where it hung, handing it to Lance with a twinkle in her eye.

The suit was a rich blue, a few shades darker than his paladin armor. As he took it in his hands he could feel it was wool. When he looked closer, he could see intricate designs on the jacket, muted golden threads that swirled throughout the blue. They accented the suit perfectly, and Lance could tell they would gleam under good lighting.

“Wow,” he breathed. “This is incredible.”

Keith leaned in to take a peek. “Do you think it’s the one, Lance?”

Shrugging, Lance draped the suit over his arm. “Only one way to find out.”

•

Lance didn’t know that clothing could feel so _right_.

He had been staring into the mirror of the dressing room for the past several minutes since he’d put the suit on, amazed at how incredible it looked, how it complimented his broad shoulders and long legs. It felt like a second skin but at the same time he could move in it effortlessly. He had been right about the gold—it was barely visible in the dark but as overhead light caught on the threads, they shone.

Limbs buzzing, Lance finally stepped out of the dressing room.

“Oh my goodness!” The old woman brought he hands together and to her chest in delight. “My boy, it’s magnificent!”

Lance smiled at the reaction. At any other shop, he would have scoffed inwardly, knowing the employees were just trying to make a sale. But the woman reminded him of his grandmother—caring and trustworthy. She scurried over to the accessories section to find him a tie.

And then there was Keith.

The other man was gazing at Lance like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open slightly. Rose covered his cheeks. He looked as if he were frozen in place, as stationary as a store mannequin.

“So,” Lance quipped, holding out his arms and spinning in a slow circle. “What do you think?”

Keith blinked, noticeably swallowing as he unfolded his arms and began stretching his fingers again. “You, uh… I mean, it’s… the suit is very good. Well, not good—I mean, not _just_ good. Amazing. Really amazing.” He winced.

Was it possible to feel shy and confident at the same time? Lance thought so.

“Here we go.” The woman was back, holding a golden tie that matched the suit’s accents. She shook her head as Lance reached out to take it. “Let me, my dear.” She threw the tie around his neck and began to work.

“You know, this suit has been waiting in this shop for many years. Quite a lot of other people have tried it on, but it never seemed right.” She grinned as she finished, stepping back to admire him. “How appropriate that it found a home with a paladin of Voltron.”

Lance glanced at Keith, who looked just as surprised as he did. “Oh,” he said, turning back to her. “We didn’t know if you knew…”

She laughed. “Of course I did! You are the heroes who saved Earth! I just didn’t want you thinking you’d be getting a discount or anything. This old lady’s got to make a living, after all.”

•

Fifteen minutes later, Lance and Keith had left the store and were headed back through the mall towards the parking garage. Most shops had closed up by now, the only bustling hub being the section with restaurants and bars. Lance had half a mind to ask Keith if he wanted to grab a drink. But he decided against it. He was feeling emotional, and it was dangerous to get drunk when he was emotional.

He gripped the store bag tightly in his fingers. It almost seemed like a miracle that he had finally found such a perfect thing after such a long search. He had put the suit on and suddenly felt like he was both invincible and vulnerable, strong and soft. It wasn’t what he had been looking for at first… but it was perfect.

He stopped in his tracks, awareness suddenly crashing over him like a rogue wave.

“Lance?” Keith had stopped, too, looking a bit worried, a crease in his brow. “Are you okay?”

Of course Lance was okay. He was _more_ than okay. Because everything made sense now.

He looked at Keith.

Keith wasn’t what Lance had thought he wanted when he was twelve. He wasn’t what he thought he had wanted at fifteen, or when they first tumbled into space together, or even when Keith had returned from months of training with the Blade of Marmora.

He had been constantly chasing something—one specific kind of relationship that he _thought_ he wanted for so long. He hadn’t looked past it for any other possibilities. To what might be best for him. What he _needed_.

He needed _Keith_.

“Seriously, Lance, what’s wrong? Are you…”

Shaking himself, Lance managed a small smile. “I’m fine,” he said. Keith looked worried. It was sweet. Gods, he was so, so sweet. “Just lost in thought I guess.”

Keith raised his eyebrows. “You can think and walk at the same time, can’t you?”

That startled a laugh out of Lance. Man, he’d forgotten how much of a contrast his friend was. He could be so tender before dropping the most deadpan snark imaginable.

“Touché,” Lance said, still sniggering. “Sorry. It’s just…” He took a deep breath. “Thank you, Keith. For coming with me today. It's meant more to me than you know.”

Keith nodded. “It’s no problem at all. I’m glad you found what you needed.”

•

_**Lance:** ASKSJLKGJALKSDJLD_

_**Hunk:** Okay, I’m assuming things went either really well or really badly._

_**Lance:** ggguuuuuuuhhhhhhhhgggggguuuu_

_**Hunk:** That’s okay, I’ll wait._

_**Lance:** Sorry Hunk I just…….. it was such a good day and I’m full of……I dunno, something? And I can’t hold it in_

_**Hunk:** Please do_

_**Hunk:** I’m kidding, don’t reply to that. Are you going to explain?_

_**Lance:** Let’s just say I didn’t just find the perfect suit today_

_**Hunk:** ??????_

_**Lance:** I might’ve… made a realization about something. Or rather, someone. And my feelings for him._

_**Hunk:** ASKAGJLSKDJLGKJSDL_

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Keith walked into the Voltron gala dressed in a dark maroon, slim fit suit and shiny black shoes, with his hair tied in a single braid over his shoulder. Lance was in complete awe. Basically, Keith was Cinderella.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked this story PLEASE COMMENT, give kudos and share it with your friends on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1/status/1284535682841468929) and [Tumblr](https://mari-writes.tumblr.com/post/624044134884392960/the-perfect-fit). It helps me out a lot. Cheers!


End file.
